Gamzaa meets Wolfverine
by melon69lady
Summary: Gamzaa a troll from the plant alterniad mets a handsum mutatn and fals in loove
1. Chapter 1

~Warging lot off lenon~

Wolferine/OC xmen homestuck croos otherdis is a gay erctoic story so if you r a homophonic person then you wil not lik hestoy

On day gomzaa markak (dis is my fantrol so don't steel especially yo drarkgirl_1999 you bich stealer hav a original idea fro onc e you bich ) gomzaa was walking along gomzaa was a troll from homestuck hie had big horns and were twisty an d his blood was purple b(like Gmzee who is so fit) and d it was also red like karkats (he is also a fitty ) his typing quirxck is To Typeevery T in an capaTol exept only when he felt like doing it because sometime she didsnt because he as sad that his lusus was ded (if y dount read homstuck then a lusus is like a dad for trolls) his lusus looked lik th grim reapuer but ahad horns on his head and was red like the devil and could breth fire and had super powerful black wings like a dragon . gomzaa saw a paper on the paer it said "mwe hate mutants theya goin g to kill the world " this made gomzaa ssad because he thought this was mot nice to mutants. Then he was wlak ing along and then a car almost hit him "oh no"said gamzaa" nbut then a big mucully man jumped out and grabbied hin he hand a big muscles and he had facial hair and the was a sexy man or so gomzzaa thort (ialso think dis and if you don't think that wolverine is a fit man hthe you are wa stupid bich (fuck you darkgirl_1999 cyclopses is a dum xman he don't even can heal) fank you said gomza

a"no problem bub " said wolverine it is my job as an xman"

"you stupidx mutants sasid a man on the road "you will kill us all" wolvereine was a sad

hey shut up said gomzaa and then he pluled out his sword an threw it at man but the man shot at agun with a posion init at wolverinee o no sid wolverine that was a posion in that gun. Charles exavior then rolled up an said "that aint just any old posion that is da suuper posion invented buy petra dinklege in xman dayz of futur past (I cannot remember his nam it is thasmall man hu is lord tyrolin in gameof throns I luuv that sho it is so good I hop dat jon snow dusnt die he is so fit)) charls xsavior then sad the onli way to kill da posion is for wolverine to hav sex widan aleen "

"I am alien sad gomzaa blushing o"

"ok sad wolvern we shal hav do hav sax" "

"u can us cyclpls" car said chales xsavor

"no " cried cyclopses I dunt want tu "

"shut up cyclposes " asid charls xservia "I hateu u are a bigbby" cyclones beginned to cry becaus he is a bgbby . wolveron and gamzaa got in dacar

(wargnng dis is da lemon 14 plusonli 13 nd yunger ar noty manure ebnough)

Wolberine pulled down his shorz and den he wily fell oot .  
>wow sad gomzaa dat is a gig one, kudos"<p>

Thanks you said wolver thn hegrabbedgomzaa but and sqweezed it

I lik ur but " said woveron "

Tankyou said Gomzaa

Wolfarine den pulled down gomzas pans and lued at hims but. Gomzaa blusheds so much.  
>then woverene put his penzus in gomzaa but gomzaa liked it a lot wolverine liked it a lot to.<br>"I like dis said gomzaa " "ilik dis to said woverin. Wolverine then cumd

"I can fel the poso is gone he said in a sad wayu

"why r u sad "asked gamzoo ?

"bcoz I wuntedt has da sexcy again" he cryed

"Den y dunt u" said ggomzaa

Den dey had fuks in da buts agen

"I luv u" said wolfrine

"I matsprite you" said gamzee (datis toll for luv)

Patrick Stuart smiled.

Da end (?)

Whay did u think plz commen

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX69XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

Wolferine and gommzaa (a lov story ) prat to

AN: I hav decided to writ a squal to my last story bcos it gots a goods reviews especially form Patrick Stuart Ididnt no u had a fanfic acunt. I luv u so mach. ur mi favriot caption in star wars (eden do ur a bowled man_. Aslo fuk u dark_gril1999 and fcuk yu gust who said mi story is a bad. Ino who too writ butt I has dicklsexica so ur juts being prjustist! If yu dunt lik mi stor dum and a homophmbic person! N e way ihop u lik dis nxt prat inspesially u partake stewrat :) XXXXXXX

warging this story is a very very sad andyu wil cry so yu should has some tishues ffor when you cry

on day wolveron and gomzee wer wakling along da roud and den gomzia sad to wwlrerine "I matsprit u somuch a ma glad yu r mi bf"

Wolverine smiled nd said"I lob u nd I am glaf yu ar mi bf"

Partrack exervia rolled up an said "I am glad yu ar bof eech overs bfs"

and den dey laffed

"but a need to tel you somting serios " said charley sexservent he then got soot a papr and then heshoowed ut to them . it had a pichur of a man in hamlet dis is ian mchelen but yu may no him as…. Magnet man" sad charies xererver

wolveron gots made and den stamped of.  
>"wy did wolvernon somped of "asked gomza<p>

bcoz wolvrin nd mackneton used to be bfs and den wolfrin cort him macking out with cycloposes in de bak of storms car and storms was not hapy coz sh hads onli just clened it." Edsplained chorles stuert "YO AR A BAD XMON " chrlies xervria yeld at cyclopsious "AL YU DO IS BLAST RED OUT YUR EYES AND MAK EVRYONS LIF MIRSRIBLE, JST LIKE DAKEN_girl1999 yu r a dum"!

cyclopses ran way criing (bcoz he is a big bby)and den he ran to a banks and got sot sam moneies and den he ran away

"ok sad gomzaa I wil go find mi bf and giv him some sexy did wil mak him fell beter (and me he fort to hiomself becoz h liked wolverons big willie in his but) and then he wlak of to find huge axeman

Wolferon was a cfrying, wut ifgomzea broked his hart lik magnetico man did? He dan shok his hed. Gomza wont hurt mi sads wolverine (or will he ?!)  
>then they sawed ech over<p>

"helo sadi Wolverin

W"hhedlo" sad gomza "I herd wut megneggsoh did to so I fort dat we cold has dazex in da buts to mak you a happy"

Wolfrin staped criing and smiled "I wold lik dat" but ther is no where to has the sexy" wolferon started cris again.

U can us my car sad Strom "I dunt mind yu hasing sex in mi car, I jst don lik Cyclopsus doin it bcoz he is a dum"

They al lafed

"He is a dum" agried gamze

Wolferon and gomzas got in da car wolferon put is willi in to gomzee s but and den he cumed all insid.

Storm smiled

Den when they wer walking magnetica man aprered he ahs a gun

"oh no" said wolveroni " he a has gun "

Hahahaha magnet laffed "if u dunt kiss mi on da lips den I will shoots yur bf" mengito siad to gomzree "dis gune is a magi gun wich can evan skills wolferon (eden do he has a heeling powers which is a beter than red eye powers)

"nooooo scramed wolserin "yu batsarse" plz dunt kiss him on da lips wolvirin bagged gomzie

(gomzee hads to kissed megnetsman on da lips or elsa wolferman wold be died)

So gomsee kisd megntaco on da lips

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" CRYED WOLVERON

He den raned away "I cant beleev yu batteried mi!"

Megnatico man den laffed and den he flu away

Gamzaa was criing "i wil kills you magnetico man! He yelled at mageto"

Patrick stuart did not smile.


End file.
